This disclosure relates to efficiently performing pretests of downhole fluids.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Reservoir fluid analysis may be used in a wellbore in a geological formation to locate hydrocarbon-producing regions in the geological formation, as well as to manage production of the hydrocarbons in these regions. A downhole acquisition tool may carry out reservoir fluid analysis by drawing in formation fluid and testing the formation fluid downhole or collecting a sample of the formation fluid to bring to the surface. For example, the downhole acquisition tool may use a probe and/or packers to isolate a desired region of the wellbore (e.g., at a desired depth) and establish fluid communication with the subterranean formation surrounding the wellbore. The probe may draw the formation fluid into the downhole acquisition tool.
Before drawing in the formation fluid into the downhole acquisition tool, certain preliminary tests (pretests) may be performed. The pretests may be used to assess certain properties of the various downhole fluids, such as fluid mobility, which may in turn be used to more effectively operate the downhole acquisition tool and its supporting equipment during a subsequent fluid test. The pretests may be performed relatively often. In some cases, the pretests may be performed each time the downhole acquisition is moved to a new station at a different depth of the well. Therefore, depending on the number of stations and time of each pretest, the cumulative time delay due to performing numerous pretests may have a substantial impact on the total time involved in performing a fluid sampling or fluid testing operation on a well.